This invention relates to a hydraulic drive system for vehicles.
Hydraulic systems have been used in the transmission of power for vehicles and in the braking system for vehicles. The U.S. Pat. Nos. to Ilfield, 3,175,364; Voreaux et al, 3,175,570; Dence, 3,759,295; and MacIntosh et al, 3,946,560, disclose hydraulic transmission systems for vehicles.
The patent to Gunsser et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,263, describes a wheel slip detection system for vehicles.